Secret Love
by bambistark
Summary: Fandral had spent more time in the healing room than his friends, getting pierced with ice was a bigger deal than you think.  Fandral!solo turning to Fandral/Loki


**Who:** Fandral!solo — Fandral/Loki

**What:** Loki being a creeper? lolol

**Where:** The Healing Room

**Rating:**NC-17

* * *

><p>Fandral had spent more time in the healing room than his friends, getting pierced with ice was a bigger deal than you think. He felt fine, but was told to stay put, better safe than sorry right? So there were times when he was left to himself. What's a bored man to do in a room alone while everyone is off elsewhere? Well, there was one way to pass the time…<p>

He sat lounged on one of the larger seats in the room, clothed in a simple pair of trousers and his open vest. Everyone had left him to 'rest' more, but he really didn't feel like sleeping at all. He knew there would be no one back around for a little while and decided to take advantage of that. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Pulling up rather explicit mental images and smirking to himself. He'd placed a hand over his groin and began to gently massage himself through his clothing.

Once he felt himself becoming hard, he undid the ties on his pants and slid his hand in to grasp and pull himself free of the restricting fabric. He moved his hand over himself, occasionally giving his hand a quick lick to keep it moist. It wasn't the same as having someone there, but it was a good enough substitute for the time being. He let out a small pleasurable noise as he continued to stroke himself.

As it turned out, Fandral had a secret visitor. Loki. Loki wasn't showing up for any particular reason other than to keep an eye out for his friend while everyone else was busy. He wasn't going to lie, ever since he was smaller, Loki had had a little attraction to the dashing blond warrior. Of course Fandral was too busy paying attention to the ladies to even notice scrawny little Loki's pleas for attention. So, he'd given up, far too embarrassed to confront and bring up what it was he wanted after his little hints weren't working. So this, was rather unexpected.

Loki had entered the room silently. He was always cautious about approaching Fandral when it was just the two of them, even if it was nothing more than just a simple message being delivered. He froze almost instantly at the sight before him and had to move a hand to stifle a quick gasp as to not be noticed. Fandral was laid out in front of him.

Almost immediately the arguments in his head started, 'turn around and walk out…' 'No, stay and watch," a part of him said, while another added in, 'he looks like he could use some help…' Loki didn't know what to do. His face went flush and he keep his hand over his mouth.

Fandral, completely oblivious to the man standing in the room, closed his eyes and just continued to pump and stroke himself. He occasionally let out a soft moan, making Loki squirm as he contemplated what to do.

Eventually Loki gave in. He made up his mind. He was going to stay, and he was going to get involved in this some way or another. He wasn't about to let a perfect situation like this get away from him. He very slowly and silently approached the blond man where he was laying.

Fandral was lost in his own mind and was still unaware of Loki's presence until he felt a hand lightly gasp him that wasn't his own. The gentle grasp turned into soft strokes and Fandral took his own hand away a bit confused and his eyes fluttered open.

"Loki!" he practially squealed as he jumped a bit pulling away and sitting up. Clearly startled, he tried to cover himself.

Loki just sat at the edge of the long seat and tried not to look too upset. "This is hardly the place for self pleasure… You could get into some trouble, alone or not this is still considered a public space my friend," He added calmly and shifted a bit closer.

Fandral cleared his throat a bit and asked still slightly frantic, "I- I know… What did you think you were doing? You can't jus-"

Loki hushed him.

"Keep your voice down or you will be caught for sure… But, you simply cannot just leave it like that." There was an awkward silence from Fandral's end and a small smirk appeared on Loki's face. Loki leaned closer and placed a hand over Fandral's hands trying to cover himself. "Allow me to assist you and you'll have my word, I will not speak of this to anyone."

Fandral's brows furrowed slightly, this was not exactly how this was planned to happen… He would have said no, if it weren't for the throbbing between his legs, begging for release. He pondered it for a quick moment before finally giving a small nod. He slowly moved his hands and allowed for Loki's long fingers to once again wrap around his length.

A part of Loki's mind was doing back flips, finally… Whether is was a part of any sort of relationship or not, he'd waited for this for far too long. He began to move his hand over the other man's member, stroking him gently. He then moved himself to his knees on the floor in front of Fandral and said quietly, in a rather reassuring tone, "Just relax…"

Fandral still looked a little bit uneasy. "I don't bite," Loki grinned and parted his lips and licked along the underside of Fandral's erection. He used his tongue carefully, tracing the veins. He looked up to keep eye contact with Fandral, who now seemed quite enthralled with what Loki was doing. Loki slowly took the head into his mouth and sucked gently. The reward for this was a small noise that escaped Fandral's throat. And that was enough for Loki to keep going. He lowered his head down over Fandral, relaxing his throat to take in as much of the man as he could.

Fandral raised his eyebrows and let his head lull back at the feeling, another moan escaping his lips. He moved a hand involuntarily to tangle into Loki's hair. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all… Loki sure as hell knew what he was doing.

Loki bobbed his head over him a bit more before he pulled his mouth off and placed a kiss on the very tip of Fandral's member. He then continued to pump him with his hands, still staring at Fandral's face, despite the fact that the man was clearly in too much pleasure to keep his head up.

Fandral had lost himself in the feeling of Loki's touch. The man was skilled… which left the questions on why…? He seemed too much like the kind that would keep to himself not go forth and actually look for a sex life. This boggled his mind, and surely he'd have to look into that, because damn that sly little bastard knew how to work him. He could feel the pressure build and build until he knew he was close to his breaking point. "Ngh… Loki… I'm so close…"

The moan of his name sent little shivers down Loki's spine. Yes. This was perfect. Loki was already hard himself, but didn't care, as uncomfortable for himself as it was. He put his mouth back to work, sucking Fandral hard. He wanted that release more than his own.

When it came, Fandral let out a series of low groans and moans, arching his back a bit as he climaxed. He'd spilled into Loki's mouth, who was almost unprepared for the amount of release he'd been given. He managed to keep himself composed and swallowed what he could, even as a little bit of it escaped his lips and trailed slowly down his chin. He pulled off and away from the man, giving him a few last pumps to help him get out what he needed. Fandral was left a panting mess…

Loki smirked and used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth as he studied Fandral carefully.

Once he regained himself he moved forward quickly, grabbing Loki by the hair on the back of his head. Loki squeaked a gasp and was yanked up as Fandral forcefully locked lips with him. When Fandral allowed them to part he narrowed his eyes at Loki and breathed out, "You slithering snake… Where in the nine worlds did you learn that?"

Loki simply relaxed, grinned mischievously and replied softly, "I know far more than most people think. And I would be more than willing to prove this to you should you choose to let me."


End file.
